Country Boy, City Girl
by LucayaFanatic
Summary: Lucas and Maya are completely different people from completely different worlds. After they graduated from middle school, they separated and never met again. When Lucas unexpectedly transferred to Maya's high school, the reunite again with the entire summer of not seeing each other. What will they do? Fight and make nicknames like they do as seven graders, or will they change?
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**August 3, 2016  
Maya's P.O.V.**

Two weeks until I enter high school. I still haven't decided what high school to go to, but I am currently thinking about Maple Wood High School of Technology and Computer Sciences. I thought about it because I want to be in the same school as Riley. I got accepted, but I was still reluctant about it after thinking about it my whole summer break. Even when I was in Hawaii with Riley, that thing was still on my mind. The school has high potential, and my grades are one of the best in 9th grade. I had a slacker personality in kindergarten through 7th grade's second trimester, but I changed my entire personality when I entered 8th grade.

I went over to my memorabilia shelf and found some albums of me and my friends. Those are coated with dusts and made me cough a lot. I flipped through the pages. I came upon a full three pages of me and Huckleberry. I assume that he is going to be attending a different high school than Riley and I. We left middle school in good terms, but we still have some minor fights. We call each other nicknames, and that is what makes our friendship special. I usually make fun of his Texas heritage and calls him nicknames such as Huckleberry, Ranger Rick, and Buck McBoingBoing. I retired some of those as we got older and started calling by his real name more often.

Later that night, I made a decision that I did want to go to Maple Wood High School of Technology and Computer Sciences. I want to be with Riley, and even Farkle. I sort of want Lucas to be in the same school as me too. It won't be the same without him. He is the moral compass, and he is actually pretty interesting. I enjoy my days around him. I saw a picture of Lucas carrying me on his back. That was fun. Another picture that I stumbled upon was Riley, Lucas, Farkle, and I were attending Uncle Eric's senatorial election.

After dinner, I went in my room and got out my laptop to do some research on the school I am attending. I got my phone and dialed the number posted on the website to notify them that I am getting in to the school. After I made the call, I laid on my bed wondering to the sky. I then went outside and looked up at the stars. It was really beautiful. I have never seen one more beautiful than that. I want to treasure this moment by taking a picture, but simply a phone can't capture the night sky enough. I went inside and sat down besides the safe. I inserted the password and got out a camera that Shawn once gave me on my birthday. I slipped on my boots and went outside. I took a snap of the beautiful night sky and laid down on the grassy yard. I wondered to the sky and thought, "I can't wait for my high school years to begin."


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

**August 17, 2016  
5:59 A.M.  
Maya's P.O.V.**

Today is the first day of school. I woke up even before my alarm rang. I haven't been so excited for school for years! I got out of bed, and straightened the sheets. I went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. After that, I went to the vanity and did my hair. I got out my hair curler to curl my hair to a natural wave. I then changed out of my pajamas and into comfortable clothes with a leather jacket. I got out my backpack and organized my stuff. I put on my shoes and went out the door.

I went to Riley's house as usual every morning. I have breakfast there with the Matthews family. They made me feel like a part of the family. I went into Riley's room without a knock. Riley is nowhere to be seen, but she is actually covered in sheets. It is also obvious that Riley was still in bed. I didn't bothered to wake Riley up today. I hope she set her alarm. RING! Riley alarm rang. It was 6:45.

"Wow! Maya. You woke up even before I did. How is that possible? Your usually have me to wake you up and sometimes you still wouldn't budge," Riley said.

"I am trying to completely reinventing myself. During the summer, I made a vow that I will have to become a new me by the time that I enter high school. And I did!" I said excitedly. Riley nodded, and walked into her closet to change out of her pajamas.

"Maya come with me to pick out my outfit?" Riley said, pulling my hand and leading her to the closet. "Do you think I should dress quirky, or more like an adult?" Riley asked, picking up the two outfits.

"Definitely the adult one. You don't want to be the same as middle school," I said. Riley smiling and went into the dressing room to change her clothes.

"How do I look?" Riley said, wearing a mini skirt with a gorgeous top. She was wearing a charm bracelet and wedgies.

"Awesome! You and I are gonna wow everyone with our new look," I said, "oh no, it is already 7:00! We are gonna be late for school! Hurry!" This time, Maya grabbed Riley's hand as they grab their backpacks and shoes. They went out the door after they have a quick breakfast.

Riley and I were arriving at the subway station. I put my metro card in the slot and went into the station. We waited about three minutes for the train to arrive because the last one left when we came. "Riles. Do you think kind of nervous first day?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, that always happens on the first day. We are gonna be at school in 4 minutes. High school is way closer than JQA," Riley said. I nodded. When they got to the station, the got out of the subway and walked out. I can't wait anymore but to have my amazing high school experience to start. I already know that it is going to be my best four years of my life with the support of my best friends.


	3. Chapter 3: The Unexpected Transfer

**August 17, 2016  
7:15 am  
Maya's POV**

This is the moment that I have been waiting for months. I went to my classroom, along with Riley and Farkle by my side. "We are all in my dad's class. So, we are lucky to be in the same class for years," Riley said. Farkle and I nodded. We walked in the room at once and sat down in our assigned seat.

"Hello everybody. Welcome to high school. I am going to be your history teacher now and for the rest of your lives," Cory said.

"I guess he was serious about 'being there for the rest of our lives' saying," I said.

"I know. He is like serious about anything," Riley said.

"Hey. Am I too late?" a familiar voice came to my head.

"Lucas? You're back? How are you here? I thought you were not going to this school," I said, filled with surprise and excitement. I am kinda excited that Lucas is here. We have been great friends for as long as I can remember, and we are great friends.

"I came here because I realized that I will miss my friends if I went to a different high school than all of you. I will be lonely," Lucas said.

"Well, how about your plans on going back to Texas for high school?" Riley asked.

"Given it up. I want to stay right here with you guys for high school, especially you Maya, we have a lot to catch up on. You got some new nicknames for me," Lucas joked.

I laughed, "of course, but since we are all grown up, can we do something more mature than making nicknames and teasing each other?"

"Absolutely. Something fresh for a fresh year," Lucas said.

"Okay. Our first lesson of the year. The Cold War. The Cold War was a period of economic, political and military tension between the United States and Soviet Union from 1945 to 1991. Following the end of the Second World War, complications arose centering on the shifting of international power. The Soviet Union wanted to acquire additional territory while the United States attempted to limit the gains desired by the Soviets. This battle of ideologies resulted in increased national security, diplomatic tension and proxy wars between the two powerful nations," Cory explained.

The bell then rung. It was time for the next period. "Class dismissed," Cory announced. Everyone rushed out the door except for Riley, Lucas, Farkle, and I. We have a lot to catch up on.


	4. Chapter 4: The Catch Up

**August 17, 2015  
8:00 AM  
Maya's POV**

"What classes do you have next guys?" Riley asked.

"I have English, Mrs. Garcia," Farkle said, looking at his class list.

"I have Mr. Jones for math next," Riley said.

"Me too!" Lucas and I shouted at once.

"Aww...I am sorry Farkle, I hope we have some other classes together," I said, going over to Farkle, giving him a hug.

"Yeah, I am going to me fine by myself. But I appreciate it Maya," Farkle said, letting out a smile.I smiled back.

"How was your summer guys?" Riley asked, "you guys probably know what I did already."

"I went to Hawaii with you and stayed at home for the rest of my vacation figuring this whole thing out," I said.

"What thing?" Lucas asked.

"The whole high school thing. It was two weeks from the first day of high school and I still haven't decided which high school I want to go to," I told my friends.

"So? What's the real problem here?" Farkle questioned me.

"The problem is that I want to go to school with Riley, but I just don't think that it is the right school for me," I explained.

"So, you are saying that you have doubts about this school? Why did you apply in the first place?" Riley said.

"No, it's not like that. I mean you applied for this school and I want to stay with my best friend." I said. Inside, I feel like there's a huge lump of coal burning inside my chest. I want to keep this whole thing to myself, but as Mr. Matthews' said before, "the truth always has a way of coming out." This way, I had no choice but confess with them.

"Now how do you feel about this place then?" Lucas asked.

"I feel fine. I like it now, especially all of my best friends are in it," I said.

"Am I hearing this wrong? Or am I the one who is holding you back from chasing your dreams?" Riley questioned herself. When I heard that sentence, I felt like something just fit me in the head.

"No you are not! I made my decision of wanting to be with you, and you can't change that," I tried to clear things up with them.

"Fine, see you at math, Maya. And you too Lucas," Riley said. Riley then went off by herself, leaving Lucas, Farkle, and I alone in the hallway.

"What has happened with her? I have never seen her so mad at anyone before, especially her best friend," Farkle said, going off to his class.

"She thinks that she is holding me back from chasing my dreams," I said.

"What's gonna happen now?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know, but I want to know if I had made the right decision going to this school. Maybe I shouldn't even be with my friends. Maybe I am better off by my own," I said, choking back my tears.

"It's gonna be okay, Maya. She'll forgive you in no time. That's how best friends are," Lucas said. He then held me close and we walked off to English together.


	5. Chapter 5: Math Class Make Up

**8:07 AM  
August 17, 2016** **  
Maya's POV**

Seven minutes of the first break passed, and Riley is still mad at me. We got in our seats. As usual, Lucas sat behind me and Riley sat next to me. None of that is going to change...except for Farkle and me.

"Alright people. My name is Mr. Jones, your math teacher for the rest of this year. Welcome to high school. You are going to enjoy it very much," Mr. Jones introduced himself.

During class, my mind is wondering off. I wished that Riley and I were still friends, I mean we were fine all summer, but the first day, it's just a horrible start.

"Alright, I want you guys to pair in groups of three. People you know, people you don't know. Either way, don't care. Talk about math. Also, this is the group for teamwork for the rest of the year," Mr. Jones said. Soon, everyone got out of their seats and went to their friends. There are just a few that don't have partners, but Mr. Jones managed to make the group even.

"I need you guys to make up! That's it, we are being in a group together," Lucas said sternly.

"Why would I want to be in a group with her? I am holding her back," Riley said.

"No you are not! Why would you still think that after I denied it a billion times in the past ten minutes? You don't trust me?" I said, turning my head away.

"I do trust you. But I want you to do your best, instead of me getting in your way," Riley said.

"Riley, I think that you have to listen to Maya a little bit here. Maya does have a point. She said that you are not holding her back, and you should believe that," Lucas said, while looking at me.

"Yeah, maybe I should listen a bit more and try to less stubborn. What has got into me?" Riley questioned herself.

"This is all part of growing up. You get in to stupid fights, and you can always find a way of getting back where you used to be," Lucas said.

"Thank you Lucas for getting us back. You really are the leader of this group," I said.

"Hey, I just want you guys back where you were before. I hate to see you guys fight over nothing," Lucas said.

"Oh no, Mr. Jones is coming around to check our conversation. Quick! Math talk!" I said.

"How did you guys get in this class?" Riley asked, following my orders.

"I just did it normally," Lucas said.

"I guess we are all on the same level for math," I said. This is the moment that Mr. Jones went around. I heard that he is really mean, but can be nice at the same time. I also heard that he gives out a lot of detention, and I don't want that for me, or Riley and Lucas either. I tried to keep my mind in the math talk. When he went by, he gave me a slight smile and went to his desk. I am glad that he didn't caught us doing non-math related stuff.

"Today is minimum day as your homeroom teacher might have told you, so all of the classes are shortened. The bell is going to ring in a few minutes. For homework, I want you guys to get contact information from your partners. For example emails and phone numbers. I like to do this because we do a lot of group work, and I want you guys to stay close," Mr. Jones explained.

RING! The bell as rung. Time for second period. Slowly, I could feel that the lump of coal in my chest is fading away. Finally I am off for a good start.


	6. Chapter 6: Bay Window Meet Up

**3:10 PM  
August 17, 2016**  
 **Maya's POV**

After a long day of high school, Riley and I walked to Riley's house together. The temperature is at its' highest point of the day. I tried to avoid the sunlight by walking in the shade, but the rays of the run still found its' way to me. "How did you think about your first day?" I asked, covering my eyes.

"Fabulous, and I can't wait for tomorrow," Riley said, "why is it so hot?" Riley then started to fan herself and uses the binder on her hand to make shade.

"Don't know. Let me check the temperature. Oh my gosh, it is 102 degrees here! No wonder we are burning," I said, putting my phone away in my pocket.

"Why is the question," Riley asked.

"Why ask me? I am not a genius," I protested.

"Oh thanks god that we are almost home!" Riley said, getting out her keys are we went into the elevator. She then opened the house door. I soon found out that there's nobody home. "Wanna go to he bay window?" Riley asked.

I nodded, and we headed for the bay window. "Just before we go...there!" She turned on the air conditioner and it was so much cooler. "Let's go now." We went to Riley's bedroom.

"So, how are things going with you and Lucas?" I asked.

"We are fine. I don't really like like him anymore. I like him as a friend now," Riley said, biting her bottom lip. "What about you? Lucas seems more defensive to you now."

"I don't know. But I don't get my hopes up trying to think that he likes me. I mean all these years, we've always been friends. Plus, it would be awkward for a country boy and a city girl to date," I said.

"No it is not! Look, if you like someone, go for it. Dream dreams, you'll get everything you wanted in life," Riley said.

"Wow, that's coming from a girl that's formerly a dum dum about love. Now even you can give me advice," I said, letting out a smile to my face.

"So, do you like him? Are feelings developing?" Riley asked, pulling my arm out.

"I don't know. How do you know if someone likes you?" I asked. Inside, my heart was beating fast. I was so confused of how I feel. I have never felt love before except with Josh, who doesn't even love me back. What should I do?

"Find out yourself. Don't you have experience?" Riley said.

"I have experience on being rejected. Starting with your uncle Josh. He is forever in my dungeon of sadness. I never felt real love before, I am new at all of this. Help me Riles, you have loved basically all of your life. You have Lucas and Charlie, who both love you back," I said.

"Come on, Farkle loves you and I am pretty sure my uncle likes you. Maybe he is just confused about how he feels," Riley said.

"I don't know what to do about love. Anymore advice?" I asked, looking desperate.

"We can get help from my parents. They loved all of their lives," Riley suggested. Riley went out her room, but I stayed behind. She then realized that I wasn't moving. She went back to the window seat and comforted me. "You coming?" she asked.

"Yeah, give me a sec," I said, as she continued out the door. I really don't understand love, mostly because no one had loved me in the past. But that has changed, I know that my mom loves me, my friends loves me, and even Riley's parents treat me like I am a part of their family. Maybe I am starting to understand, a little by little.


	7. Chapter 7: Mixed Up Feelings

I have never been so confused in my life before. Or maybe I have, maybe I forgot. Anyways, Riley was going to take me to her parents, but I rejected. I walked home once Riley gave me a goodbye hug. My apartment was about ten minutes walk away from Riley's house. So, to take the shortcut, I hopped on the subway and was there in three minutes.

On the subway, I had a flashback of Riley's first date with Lucas and mine with Farkle. It was a happy moment until they kissed. I was hurt somehow. I don't know how, maybe liked him back then, or Josh left me after the connection we had. Either way, I was hurt. I got off the subway and walked aother two minutes to get to my house.

I looked for my keys in my backpack, and I slid the keys into the key hole. I opened the door and saw my mom sitting on the couch, reading a book, as if she was waiting for me for a long time. "Welcome home Maya. How was your first day?" my mom asked.

"It was fine. Riley and I got in a fight though," I said, setting my backpack down on the couch.

"Aww. Come here. Did it get better?" my mom asked me. She then gestured to the seat next to her and told me to sit down.

"Yeah, we made up. Hey mom, have you ever had feeling that you just think aren't right?" I asked, looking at my mom.

"It depends, what kind of feelings?" my mom said, while stroking my hair.

"Like romantic ones. Riley said that Lucas and I grew much closer than the time that we were in seventh grade. Is that true? Tell me the truth mom," I said, having a stern look in my eyes.

"Yes. I had mixed up feelings all the time. It is fine and normal. This happens to almost everyone. Trust me," my mom said.

"What did you do when you had those feelings?" I asked, twirling my hair.

"I just didn't let it get the best of me. Do what you want to do Maya. I just know that you will succeed in anything you put your mind to," my mom said, taking my hand and squeezing it.

"Thanks mom. You are the best at advice giving," I complemented my mom.

My mom blushed, "thanks. I learn a lot from Topanga."

"You actually learn from Riley's mom? I learn a lot from her too," I said.

"She has taught me how to love. I learned to love someone, and so can you," my mom said.

Ding dong. The doorbell rang. "Who is it?" I asked.

"Why don't you go and find out?" my mom suggested. I then moved out of the couch and went straight to the door.

"Lucas? What are you doing here?" I asked, with a confused face.

"I just want to check on you to make sure that you and Riley are a hundred percent fine. Do you want to go to Riley's house?" Lucas asked me.

"Actually, I just came back, but I will be happy to go again," I said.

"Alright, let's go," Lucas said.

"Hold on. Can I go to my room and have some alone time then go to Riley's house. It's just so much has happened today, and I want to know what's happening. You can sit out here and chat with my mom," I said, taking my backpack and waiting for Ranger Rick's reply.

"Sure. I have never really talked to your mom before. So this is a chance I can get to meet her," Lucas said. Lucas sat down on the couch where I sat and started a conversation with my mom. I have no idea what they are talking about, but I surely wanted to know. I told myself that everything is going to be fine and ran to my room.

Okay, maybe I do have feelings for Lucas. But those are minor, compared to Riley's crush on Lucas a year ago. I do have mixed up feelings. Inside my head, there's so much that I can't even focus on one thing. The main question that has popped in my head is does Lucas like me back, or is it just me, crushing on someone who doesn't even like me.


	8. Chapter 8: The Talk

**4:01 PM**  
 **August 17, 2016**  
 **Maya's POV**

I walked out of my room after five minutes of calming down by myself. I am a bit nervous about all of this. I have never walked or been alone with Lucas before.

"You ready Maya?" Lucas asked, standing up from the couch and walking towards me.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Bye mom. I'll be back before dinner," I said.

"I know you will," my mom said, giving me a kiss on the forehead. I walked out the door, and slightly closed the door. As we walk to the elevator together, my heart raced as we walked together.

"How is your summer Maya? I haven't really talked to you since the last day of school," Lucas asked me.

"Um I had a pretty great summer actually. I went to Hawaii along with Riley, but you probably knew that already," I said, twirling my hair and biting my bottom lip, "how was your summer then?"

"My summer was the usual. I went back to Texas to see my friends for a month or so and I came back to New York," Lucas said.

"Cool. How are your friends?" I asked.

"They are good. They changed so much since the last time I saw them, which was a long time ago," Lucas said.

"Well, people change," I said. I haven't even realized that we are standing in front of the entrance of Riley's apartment building. We came upon the intercom and I pressed the button. "Maya!" I said.

"And Lucas!" Lucas added.

"Come on up," Riley said through the intercom. We went up a flight of stairs and opened the door the her apartment.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you went home," Riley said. She then walked to the bay window and we followed. We all took a seat at the bay window.

"Yeah, I did, but Lucas came to my house and we decided to come together," I said.

"How are you Riley?" Lucas said.

"I'm good," Riley said.

"Feeling better about your fight with Maya?" Lucas said.

"It was not a fight. Just a minor disagreement!" Riley said.

"Whatever you say," Lucas said.

"Do you guys want snacks?" Topanga came in the door without a knock.

"Sure," Riley said.

"Thanks," I said, "how do you guys feel about the first day at school?"

"I feel like high school is no different than middle school," Riley said.

"Yet. Big changes are going to happen, and nobody can predict it," Lucas said.

"Do you guys like any teachers so far? My favorite is your dad's history class," I said.

"Yeah, that is never going to change during our four years of high school, right?" Lucas said.

"Right. I m going to be your teacher for the rest of your lives," Cory said, picking up from the conversation as if he had been here the whole time.

"Thanks dad. Everyone enjoys your history class now. Even Maya," Riley said.

"Yeah. Thanks for everything," I said.

"Are things going to change?" Riley said.

"Some things, but some should always remain the same," Cory said.

"I don't like change," Riley said.

"None of us do," Lucas said.


	9. Chapter 9: Thoughts

**5:30 PM**  
 **August 17, 2016**  
 **Maya's POV**

I had a fabulous time catching up with my friends. Riley and Lucas haven't changed since the last time that I saw them, which was not so long ago. Even Farkle ended up coming to the bay window and joining our talk. Farkle went to Italy this summer, which I consider him lucky to spend the summer there. I looked out my window, the sun was setting, casting a bright glow in the memorabilia shelf in the corner.

There was a big clump of feelings in my heart. For the first time in my life, I didn't know what to do. I used to do whatever my conscience tells me to do. Or even sometimes, I act without thinking. Now I just feel like my conscience has left me, alone in the dark. The feelings are scattered around, and I know how Riley feels now. She used to not know how to feel at all, and that's how I felt now.

Do I like Lucas? Maybe I do. But do I have the heart to tell him that? And will he like me back, or will this change everything that we had? The questions popped out of me so fast, as if somebody is throwing rocks at me. I realized something. Mr. Matthews and Lucas said that big changes will happen, and nobody is able to predict it. Are these the changes?

I decided to go to Topanga's to get ice cream and just relax. I took a walk there, the place was about five minutes from my house, so I took my time. As the sky got dark, the street light brightened. One shone on my face, I took the nearest bench and closed my eyes. Relax. I said to myself. I then felt my body slowly beginning to relax. I got up from the bench and continued my walk.

When I got there, Topanga was standing behind the counter. My mom wasn't there behind the counter, where she usually was, so I figured that she was helping out in the kitchen. "Hey Maya. What do you want?" Topanga said nicely.

"Can I get three scoops of ice cream on a cone? Strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla. In that order please," I said. Then I took out my wallet and prepared to pay.

"It's okay. This one is on me. Just think of it as a first day of high school surprise," Topanga said, handing me the ice cream.

"Thanks. Can I ask you a question? Several questions actually," I said, taking a seat at our usual spot.

"Anything you want," Topanga said, taking the seat next to me.

"Have you ever felt like you just can't feel. Like your feelings are all scattered around the place?" I asked.

"Yeah, all the time. Especially when I was your age. You are going through something that almost everyone goes through at a certain age," Topanga said.

"Did it get better?" I asked.

"Absolutely. You just need time to figure out your feelings," Topanga said.

"Thanks. You are a great mother figure to have," I said. I then took the last bite of my ice cream, and headed home. _You just need time to figure out your feelings_. I just going to take her advice and not over think anything. Tomorrow is only my second day of high school, but I and thrilled.


End file.
